Save me from what i have become
by folie aux deux
Summary: yuki life is forever change after an encounter with akito how will he cope with this and his blossoming love for kyo
1. Default Chapter

Save me from what I've become-a kyo x yuki yaoi story  
  
Fruits basket is not mine but I'm having lots of fun with these characters. I've tried hard to keep them in character and stay true to both kyo and yuki . I hope you enjoy. Please review! Arigatou gozaimasu!  
  
Chapter 1 Internal hemorrhage  
  
Yuki struggled to find his way out of akito's grasp but to no aveil. The poor nezumi could not hold his grounds against the overwhelming strength of the sohma's clan leader.  
  
"Akito! Dame! Onegai! Don't rape my ass no more" the violet hair boy employed with shimmering pools of amerthyst eyes.  
  
Akito did not heed him as he was too busy shoving his thick 20 inch cock in and out of yuki's small butt hole. He had been at it for about 55 minutes and 20 seconds. There was crimson blood splattered in the dark room.  
  
"Stupid boy! You thought you could run away from me!" akito smirked as he pumped into yuki.  
  
"You are mine bitch!" he continued as he impaled the violet hair bishounen onto his hot thick man meat.  
  
"I bet that whore of kyo could never give it to you this good" he said.  
  
(sniffles) (yuki in tears.  
  
2 hours later at shigure's cottage in the woods.  
  
"no don't touch me"! yuki yelled at the orange haired boy.  
  
Kyo looked perplex.  
  
"What happened to you yuki-chan" he asked in a sweet and concerned voice.  
  
"onegai don't ask me these questions any more, Kyo-chan" yuki sobbed turning his back to kyo.  
  
Kyo was incredibly worried about his lover. He and Yuki had become so close after Tooru ran off with Momiji . They were both devastated that the horny bunny had stolen their precious tooru but with time they found solace in each other arm but this horrible thing that had happened to yuki threatened to tear them apart.  
  
To be continue  
  
Author note: hi! I just got into furuba. Watched 3 episodes and is ready to write fics! Hope you like so far. This will be a bit angsty but I promise lots of yummy yaoi! (yay) Please review! I love Reviews! (hehe I'm a review whore )! ^_^ thanks minna-san! Arigatou gozaimasu ! peace and love! 


	2. Pleasure and Pain do not mix too well

Chap 2  
  
Author note: sorry I'll work on a chapter to explain how momiji and tooru eloped. I did some research online and found out he's half german so I thought it would be cute to have them run off to germany and it was a good way to set up kyo x yuki ^_^ Ok on with the angst and yaoi smut!  
  
Hatori had thourougly examined yuki's injury. He had some deep lacerations to his butt hole. After stitching up the torn flesh he placed a cool gauze over the pale boy's damaged flesh.  
  
"Yuki, who did this to you?" hatori asked pulling a cigarette to smoke. But a few seconds later after a second thought he tossed the stub in the trash can. Yuki was ill and the last thing he needed was hazardous fumes entering his lungs (cigarettes are bad for your health by the way. Lung cancer is the number one cancer for all ages ! don't smoke ^-^)  
  
Yuki only groaned and turned his head around hiding beneath the sheets.  
  
"sorry , but would you mind leaving me alone" the beautiful bishounen with violet hair said in a low whisper.  
  
Hatori didn't push for any further questioning but left the room. He was had his suspicions but even if he could confirm them what could he do? It wasn't as if he could call the cops and report yuki's rape. This would bring shame to the family.  
  
In the hall way hatori encountered the orange haired boy.  
  
"what are you doing here pacing around. Shouldn't you be somewhere else." Hatori asked.  
  
"He needs you more than anything right now." Hatori said sympathetically to kyo.  
  
Kyo nodded heading towards yuki's bedroom.  
  
"Kyo, no sex for a while. He's very bruised in that area" hatori added.  
  
"What the hell! That's the last thing on my mind right now!" Kyo yelled angrily and hurried towards yuki's room.  
  
"Yuki-chan I'm coming in" kyo announced.  
  
"Kyo-chan, I'm sorry for my attitude earlier" Yuki said sobbing.  
  
"My beautiful Yuki-chan" Kyo said hugging Yuki tightly to his strong manly chest. "No need to cry babe, I'm here" Kyo said lovingly as he gently stroked yuki's beautiful silky tresses.  
  
Kyo took yuki's face in his hands and gently pressed his lips to his. The kiss deepened. Soon tongue was dueling with each other. It was a exhilarating feeling. Yuki felt the pain and sadness melt away as his lover took his time to show him how much he loved him.  
  
10 minutes later.  
  
"umm.Kyo, please use more lube than usual. It kinda hurts down there" Yuki said coily.  
  
"Don't worry yuki I'll use about 1 ½ cup of lube to laver up your butthole" Kyo whispered huskily into yuki's ear.  
  
With a thrust Kyo was buried to the hilt in yuki's tight butthole.  
  
He started to pump his 15 ½ inch pole into yuki's bruised asshole.  
  
Yuki tried not to make the pain apparent but he felt as if his butt was on fire. It felt like a thousand needle pricking him all at once. He bit his lips to contain his pain. He didn't want to deny Kyo his pleasure.  
  
Just as Kyo was about to go for another round, someone burst into the door.  
  
It was Haru, the gay cowboy who had the hots for yuki.  
  
"WTF do you think you're doing , pussy cat!?" Haru yelled.  
  
"Get off him now! He just got raped and you are all up in his asshole!?" Haru said. His anger was boiling . He was seeing black! Or was it red? In any case Kyou's ass is grass.  
  
To be continue  
  
Author note: thanks so much to all my reviewers. Please keep reviewing ^_^ I'll pour my heart and soul into this fic! 


End file.
